You're mine
by Alireeses
Summary: Sherlock comes back, after three years. Can John forgive him? Johnlock in this one :) Just some fluff
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock walked into the restaurant removing his scarf and coat handing them to the people, not really noticing them, his only thought was John, Where was John? How was John? What would John do when he saw him? It was just all John. He passed John's table, with a smile that said he knew a secret the no one else did.

John was sitting at his table… alone… again. He picked up the menu, blocking his view of the other people, and pretended to scan the menu. He heard someone sit down in front of him and he put his menu down. The other person had his menu up, obscuring his face. "So, what are you having, John?" The person asked.

John gasped, only one person could talk like that. And even after three years, he recognized the tone. Only one person could say something like that, but sound like he was calling you an idiot. "Sherlock." It was a choked whisper.

Sherlock lowered the menu and stared at John with an adoring smile, "Hello, John."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I am sorry this isn't long. Please review and enjoy :)**_

_Last time: "Hello, John."_

"Sherlock, you're dead." John said, not believing his eyes.

"Wrong." Sherlock stated, smiling. John didn't realize his hand was moving until it connected with Sherlock's jaw, making a loud sounding _crack_. Sherlock slumped back in his seat, the punch knocking him out. John got up from his seat and dragged Sherlock out of the restaurant, telling people he had drank a little too much. He called a cab and he took Sherlock to 221B Baker Street. He dragged him to the living room and threw him on the sofa. John stood and looked over him. With unshed tears in his eyes, he gently touched Sherlock's face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sherlock's eyelids fluttered, and then shot open.

He looked to John and John smiled at the piercing blue eyes. "You bastard." He said, still smiling.

Sherlock's looked extremely confused, "That wasn't the reaction I anticipated." He said, mildly, as he sat up. Then he cupped his own cheek, and groaned in pain, "God, John." He said, groaning in pain.

John completely ignored Sherlock's pained groans, "Not the reaction you anticipated? You were gone for three years, Sherlock! I visited your grave every day, Sherlock, every day! Hoping that you were-" He paused, putting a hand over his mouth, to keep in the sobs. "And now here you are, sitting on the couch like it's any other day." He said, letting out a crazed laugh.

"John, I'm sor-" Sherlock started.

"Don't Sherlock, just don't. Because you're not… you're not sorry." He said, shutting his eyes tight before any tears could escape. "Sherlock, I… I…" He opened his eyes, "I loved you." He said, a tear falling.

Sherlock's face light up for a moment, then he heard the past tense of it, "Loved?" He squeaked out.

"Yes Sherlock, loved." John stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Because when you left, you took my love with you."

"John," Sherlock croaked out.

John shook his head, "I'm going to bed Sherlock." He said, practically running to his room. When he heard John slam the door, he smiled.

"Didn't kick me out of the house," He stated, happily. "He still loves me." He said, laying back down on the couch, with his hands intertwined under his head. Suddenly he heard rapid foots coming into the room, he looked up to see John coming towards him. Sherlock looked confused and barely got out, "Jo-" before John grabbed his shirt collars and pulled his lips to his. Sherlock's brain was stunned, all thought stopped and only one thing went through his brain, _John is kissing me. _His body however immediately responded to John's touch. His hands found Johns shoulders and pulled him closer. John pulled back, panting and looked into Sherlock's icy eyes. Sherlock looked back into John's warm ones. "John." Sherlock said, breathless.

"Sherlock," John panted out, with wide eyes, as if he was surprised at what he just did.

"What happened to going to bed?" Sherlock panted out.

"Sherlock you've been gone for three years, there is no way I'm going to sleep knowing you're in the other room." John said giving him a peck on the lips. "Sherlock Holmes, you are a conceded genius bastard, and I love you for it." He said, smiling.

Sherlock smiled back, "I love you, too John." He pulled him back for another kiss.

The End


End file.
